MesssyCookies
by Animelover779
Summary: Yugi Mouto loves to cook and he dicided to bake cookies. Yami of course will get curious and try to help. Will he be a bad distraction or a bad one? Either way yugi still had a lot of fun getting messy in the kitchen! might rate T later in story for boyXboy contact...Super adorable and just random, i hope you like it and will review!... i do NOT own yugioh


Puzzleshipping! one-shot

A young teen strolled down the stairs at ease. His crimson eyes shone of happiness as he made it to the kitchen.

"Aibou?" he asked as he turned the corner to the next room.

There was a simple reply as a "hm?" from the other in the kitchen. The spiky haired duelist lips curled into a smile at the voice. Moving his way to the kitchen counter he looked around to see where the voice came from. His eye brows soon curved into confusion, he was sure the person he was looking for was in here. Turning his head side to side he began looking for him.

"Hi Yami!" The sudden cheery voice spoke, fallowed with someone popping up from behind the counter. The said Yami jumped back in surprise not expecting that. He calmed down when he realized it was the boy he was looking for.

"Oh Yugi you scared me" he stated walking back to where he was.

"What are you doing" he added with a smile noticing Yugi was wearing a pink apron and was holding a spoon and a bowl.

The purple eyed duelist looked at him for a second before replying " um...i was going to bake some cookies for us and grandpa." he explained placing the items on the table and bending down to grab some other things.

The pharaoh looked over the counter so he could see what Yugi was doing "OK can I help, I just finished organizing my deck for the millionth time and now I don't have anything left to do."

Yugi instantly came back up with a few more items " That would be great!" he said excitingly. Going around the table he quickly hugged Yami before standing in front of the cooking materials.

" Do you even know how to bake cookies Yami?" he suddenly asked once the pharaoh was next to him.

The king of card thought than sighed "kind a I guess, I never had to bake anything like that...so no" he answered shaking his head in defeat.

The shorter of the two just giggled and began to get the ingredients out.

" First we need to get salt, baking soda, and flour." Yugi explained proudly looking through the cabinets.

" Ah partner is this it?" Yami asked showing a small red box.

The other looked over his shoulder and nodded " Yup that is it" said before turning around with the salt.

Walking back he placed the new items next to the big mixing bowl. "We need 1 teaspoon of salt." he explained digging through a bag of measuring spoons. Taking the correct measurement, Yugi skillfully poured the salt until it reached the top.

"Yami would you like to do the baking soda?" he asked nicely. The pharaoh nodded and looked for the right teaspoon, receiving it;he poured the powdery stuff.

" No that is the wrong one Yami!" Yugi quickly warned noticing Yami's mistake.

The slightly taller teen stopped instantly, slightly confused at what he meant.

Yugi laughed when Yami stiffened and was already holding the right spoon. "You're using a half of a teaspoon, you're suppose to use 1 teaspoon." he explained smiling brightly at him.

Yami just blinked but smiled back " oh sorry..." said before redoing the act but using the right measurement.

Once Yami was done, Yugi began to thing. "hhmm I think we're missing something?" he said thoughtfully. Silence came upon them as the two minds where busy thinking,

Yami than snapped his finger just when he remembered,

"The flour" he simply said.

Yugi smiled remember too and turned around to look for the flour. He soon found it but the only trouble was that it was on the top shelf. Now tiptoed the short duelist extended one of his arms trying to reach. Not even a few high jumps could help.

"um...mou hitori no boku? Could you help please" Yugi asked shyly.

Yami turned from measuring the sugar. " yes of coarse I will help" said gladly placing the cup down and walked his way to Yugi.

The shorter of the too move over slightly, just enough for Yami to have room. He watched as he reached up as well but still wasn't tall enough to reach. Mumbling some words under his breath, Yami tried again, and again. But the gap between him and the bag was too fare.

With one final jump Yami was able to grab hold of the edge of the flour bag. But when he landed the unsteady bag toppled over landing on its side. The two duelist below went wide eyed expecting the bag to fall on their heads. But it didn't, instead if lay sticking out of the shelf.

They both sighed in relief. Yami than reached up to the now easier to grab bag and gripped a hold of it. Expecting to pull it down, instead the bag ripped sending white powder, cascading down on the two teens.

The two didn't even have time to move before a cloud of white blinded them. Yugi was the first to be seen after the now scattered mess. Yami came next his face almost invisible from the flour. They both looked at each other in silence, mouth wide. Than Yugi bursted out laughing, Yami fallowing soon after.

The purple haired boy reached over and wiped off the powder from Yami's eyes, still laughing

"Well that was unexpected" smiles happily at him.

Yami returned the act by scooping Yugi to a hug and ruffling his hair. Causing flour to puff out of his hair. "hahahah yeah..."

Yugi still smiled big at Hami touch, hugging back tightly. He than released him when he felt the other begin to stand up. When Yami was fully on his feet, he extended a hand out for Yugi. The purple eyed teen gladly took the offer, getting pulled up.

"OK so...now what should we do? All the flours on the floor." Yugi said with a frown, brushing or attempting to get all the flour off his cloths.

The other just chuckled softly, " We could just use the remaining flour that was left in the bag." he explained not in any rush to clean up.

Yugi lightened up at the idea, "What about the mess than?" he asked looking at Yami this time.

The said pharaoh scratched his chin in thought, "umm...we could just leave it and wait to clean up when we finish" he said fallowed with another smile.

Yugi nodded in agreement and went to get the bag that was half ripped open on the flour. 'hope grandpa doesn't come home till we are finished' he said to himself fallowed by a gulp.

'Aibou grandpas not coming back till another two hours, we should be fine' Yami corrected obviously hearing Yugi through their mind link.

The shorter duelist jumped slightly forgetting Yami could hear his thoughts. Turning around with the bag in his hand he fallowed the path that Yami made by walking up to the counter and joined him. The two managed to get the right amount of flour and the brown sugar. Now they needed the wet ingredients.

" So now we need butter, two eggs, milk, and vanilla..." Yugi explained half to him self looking around.

Yami came back with ingredients and clumsily set them on the table. With a amused laugh from Yugi, Yami continued on his task. Yami cracked the eggs, measured the milk, added,plopped the butter in the bowl. Lastly taking the chocolate chips, stealing some, and pouring them in as well. Taking the wooden spoon he pointed it to Yugi. The large purple eyed teen just finished dumping the small amount of vanilla as he noticed Yami. He looked at him questionably.

"Do you wish to stir Aibou?" the pharaoh asked for him waving the spoon.

"hmm...don't you want to mighty king?" Yugi joked back.

The pharaoh laughed quietly but shook his head " no I insisted"

Yugi giggled " nope I'm good!" said cheerfully.

Yami lifted an eyebrow but didn't do further and stabbed the wooden weapon in the mixing bowl. Swirling the stick into the mush until it formed a gooey looking substance. Yami glanced over and saw Yugi was distracted with something, which gave him an idea. Maybe I could just try it?

Keeping an eye on Yugi he slowly raises the spoon.

Very cautiously he inches his finger closer, ready to act if Yugi caught him. But he didn't, so he dug his index finger into the doe, slowly lifting it. His finger now fool of goodness quickly puts it in him mouth, still looking at Yugi. He smiled at the tasted and was thinking if he should go for another, but was too late.

" Yami? You stole some cookie doe didn't you?" Yugi suddenly asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Yami's eyes shot from side to side thinking of the most passable excuse. "uumm...maybe...you want some?" he admitted not daring to lie to his partner.

Yugi's eyes squinted more, examining Yami closely, a frown plastered on his face. Just when Yami thought he was in trouble Yugi started to laugh.

" It's OK partner you didn't do anything, I was just playing!" he said with a big smile before taking a finger full of doe from the bowl and eating it.

Yami just looked confused as ever but let it go and smiled back. " hey Yami? Could I have the spoon?" Yugi asked putting his hand out.

The pharaoh gladly gave it to him and watched as Yugi steered the rest of the batter. The shorter duelist glanced once at the pharaoh and got a new idea. He turned to Yami who looked back with a smile. But the smile soon vanished as soon as cookie batter made contact with his face. It was fallowed by laughter by the other teen.

Yami was a little surprised from the attack but laughed back. He instantly took some off his face and smeared it on Yugi's cheek. That made Yugi laugh more and he repeated the same thing to Yami. Soon there was a little cookie doe fight between the too, which made them all messy.

It soon ended as fast as it started. Yugi huffed a little from laughing so much and Yami was still getting the cookie doe off his face.

" Now we don't have anymore cookie doe..." Yugi complained looking in the bowl that was almost empty.

"Well we have at least enough for a few cookies right?" Yami spoke looking in the bowl too.

The shortest of the two nodded in agreement grabbing the remaining doe he began to scoop out the shapes. Once done they put the four pieces in the oven and begin cooking. Now the two teens stand with the kitchen all white and themselves all messy.

"So now what should we do?" Yami asked once he was done washing his hands and face. Yugi thought for a minute as he too cleaned himself.

" Umm...we could just wait..."He said solemnly.

The other just shrugged and they both made there way to the living room. Not caring to clean up the kitchen till later. They both plopped on the couch together, already getting bored.

" hey Aibou? What if grandpa saw the mess?" asked trying to start a conversation. Yugi giggled along with him. "Yeah that would not be good!"

The two began to grow silent again, not really knowing what to talk about. Yami sighed and glanced at Yugi and smiled. 'He always looked cute in that apron' The said Yugi looked at him, his cheeks a shade a pink. " um thanks Yami..."

The pharaoh when wide eyed, not expecting Yugi to hear his thoughts. Smiles back at him with his own shade of pink. The shorter teen looked at the other and smiled. Yami smiled back.

" Yami you mist a spot..." Yugi informed looking at a smug of cookie doe still on his face.

Yami blinked at him wondering what he meant, but before he could asked his lips were sealed with

Yugi's. He was slightly surprised but instantly kissed back, cuffing Yugi's cheeks to deepen it. Yugi smiled between the kissing and began to move his weight more on Yami. The pharaoh seemed not to care, casually getting lower till his back hit the couch. The snogging continued till they had to separate for air.

Yugi started to giggle as Yami looked up at him cutely. " hmm...i got the spot off you"

smiles at him, both faces dangerously close. " you taste like cookie doe" joked surpassing another laugh.

Yami started laugh with him and added, "You do too Aibou." before pulling him into another smooth.

Yugi sighed in pleasure in mid kiss as Yami slid his hand up Yugi's stomach. The purple eyed teen began to mess with the others hair, making Yami make a sound of complaint. Yugi yet again giggled at Yami's complaining about him messing up his hair too much but continued.

The teen on the bottom really didn't care much, he was too distracted from Yugi's hungry kisses. Holding his waist, Yami gradually brought Yugi closer until they both were touching closely. The two continued to cuddle and enjoy each other until Yugi suddenly stopped.

"um...Yami do you smell that?" he asked pulling away from the other, just enough to look down at him.

The said pharaoh pouted slightly from Yugi stopping but looked up to him questionably. "I don't think so why" He answered fallowed with another question.

" I don't know but its bugging me, like somethings burning" said his head now rested on Yami's chest.

The two began to think like they were forgetting something, but than it hit them. " The cookies!" the both shouted looking at each other in surprise.

Yugi quickly hopped off the pharaoh and ran to the kitchen, Yami closely fallowing.


End file.
